My Crazy Anniversary
by darkmoon903
Summary: It's Sasuke and Naruto's anniversary! And every year Sasuke comes up with something kinky for the two of them to do but this time Naruto decides that enough is enough and tries to dodge his raven haired lover from catching him this time! Sasunaru. Smut LEMON


Hey since nobody seems to care about me writing I decided that i wanted to post this smutty one shot for Naru's birthday so enjoy!;) Which was way past now this one shot is just for the sake of spiting kishimoto sensei for that bullshit ending he gave us I'm upset so here it is!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto or any of the characters all rights go to kishimoto sensei and this is written purely for fun so I don't get any money.

**My Crazy Anniversary**

Today at Konohagakure it seemed like a beautiful and normal day the sun was shining and people were laughing and talking while the children played and as usual you could see blurs of yellow and black jumping all around the rooftops frantically.

Yep it really was just a beautiful and normal day at Konohagakure. The blonde blur eventually dispersed evenly running into different directions. The black blur finally stopped and smirked knowingly as if he had caught his prey and ran left towards one of the clones putting a good distance between them and stopped when he saw that his prey stopped moving looking paranoid and looking in all directions for him. He decided to wait till his kitsune put his guard down after all he's waited long enough a few more minutes wouldn't do any harm, ne?

Naruto and Sasuke had been going out ever since Sasuke had come back with Naruto from defeating madara and after all the fighting Sasuke finally confessed and admitted that he had the same feelings for Naruto as he had for him. Leaving naruto crying and giving a goofy grin when he was done and with a press of the lips from Sasuke the two had begun to date.

That was one of their happiest days and ended up becoming their anniversary later on. It was heartbreaking news for all the ladies who had ever had crushes on the two especially sakura after that she wouldn't talk to Naruto at all and had begun her travels bettering her medic nin skills. It really had saddened Naruto for awhile but he understood her reasons for leaving and had never seen her since then.

After settling all of Sasuke's crimes the two were finally able to live as peaceful as they could get with Sasuke becoming perverted as the years went by and after becoming public the whole village(especially the girls) regarded their story as the greatest love story ever! Since they had been through thick and thin and through all the heartbreak and wars they had managed to end up together and every time you would see the two you could see just how happy they were in Ichiraku ramen and anywhere else. It truly was a dream for all the other kunoichis. But sometimes their love could get a little steamy in a few public places( like say the alley ) and if anyone were to mention that people would blush while the fangirls from all the villages would just squeal and sigh dreamily. They especially look forward to yaoi day or as the couple says their "anniversary day".

After that Naruto had refused to do anything with Sasuke in public places and had even banned sex in order to make his Uchiha less perverted, but... it didn't really go as planned. Every single year Sasuke would be more hornier than normal on this particular day, since the blonde kitsune would never let him do anything he wishes on any other day. It's only this week that he gets to do as he pleases. These were specific days where they had first used toys (which he never liked preferring Sasuke himself), played BDSM (he didn't like it either, that much, but he had to admit that he liked how Sasuke would dominate him that asshole) and wear sexy costumes and role play(which he had to admit he really liked and he especially liked it when they had role played as nurse and doctor)and would be pounded mercilessly till he couldn't stand up the next day.

Despite liking the way his lover would do naughty things to him. Uzumaki Naruto will not give in to Sasuke's desires so easily this year dattebayo!

Currently the blonde looked in all directions trying to see if he'd find the familiar raven hair that had a slight blue tint and began to look in all directions. The people passing by could only laugh after all this day was pretty well known throughout the village and others felt only a little bad since he would eventually get caught by the uchiha. after all an Uchiha always gets what an Uchiha wants and this Uchiha seemed very keen on getting into the kyuubi boy's pants.

Naruto kept looking around until someone seemed to poke him from behind. "Hey Naruto!" Kiba called cheerfully He was currently beside hinata and shino the two smiling at the blond. Naruto for a moment jumped but calmed down when he heard the familiar voice .

"How is it with you and Sasuke?" Kiba asked teasingly. Naruto just shyly scratched behind his head and blushed."it's been okay you know the teme hasn't changed at all."

"Oh really so where is that beloved boyfriend of yours?" Kiba asked turning his head left and right to see if he'll find the stalking Uchiha. Sadly he wasn't able to see him anywhere and looked back at Naruto who was also looking left and right for the Uchiha seeing this all the team could do was smirk well except Hinata who blushed and hid a giggle.

"Oh yeah Naruto Tsunade has a mission for you to do she wants to meet with you to talk about the details seems like its important." "Naruto perked up at hearing the word mission. If he were to leave to go on a mission then that means he can get away from Sasuke.

"Yeah okay I'll go over and meet the hag then in a bit."

"Well see you later Naruto! We can't stick around for long, since we have a mission to do too. tell us how it goes with Sasuke. Kiba gave a toothy grin and shino and hinata followed.

" Bye Naruto."

"Goodbye Naruto-kun."

Naruto watched for a moment as his friends went towards the gate. Once he saw the group far enough he began to check once again if Sasuke was around. He was tense and still couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching him. "Damn it hope its an assassin that's trying to kill me and not the teme." After a few minutes of not seeing anything he began to walk away from the area albeit still with his guard up towards the hokage tower.

Sasuke had watched every moment so far and he couldn't wait til he cornered Naruto and get him into this years costume. Just imagining it made Sasuke get a hard on, but patience is key to this mission and as an Uchiha he will not lose his cool... yet. Though he had to ask himself if Kiba had noticed him, but he put that thought at the back if his mind and continued to stalk his little blond fox.

Naruto continued to walk he was surprised that Sasuke has yet to reveal himself. Its been a while maybe this year Sasuke might not fuck his brains out.

"Pfft yeah right." Naruto finally made it to the tower and greeted his fellow ninjas on the way saying hello, while hearing a few snickers when he left making him blush.

It had always embarrassed him how he and Sasuke were so well known and so… so predictable. Naruto sighed. "Well what's done is done I guess." He continued mumbling under his breath about perverted temes and finally made it to the door.

"Hey hag! I heard you had a mission for me! He saw Tsunade drinking sake while signing some papers. Tsunade looked up at Naruto. "Brat."

Naruto was surprised. Tsunade would usually hit him on his head and yell at him. "Hey hag what's up with you? Did you eat something rotten or are you just in a good mood? Tsunade glared at Naruto, but then sighed she stood up from her desk and had her back towards Naruto.

"Well brat it seems like you got my message. So about your mission it's B ranked. I need you to deliver a very important package to one of the lords. The meeting place is at a very special location that he wants you to bring it to so we will provide you with a map." 

"Oh I see so I guess it isn't anbu ranked, but I guess a B ranked mission is fine I guess?"

"Brat! Don't be so picky anyways I bet you would want to leave out today if you really were determined to get away from Uchiha so be grateful or should I give this mission to somebody else?" She smirked at Naruto's hurt expression.

"Don't you dare do that hag I'll take the stupid mission okay! Just give me the location and I'll be on my way immediately!"

"Hm very well here's the package and a map to get there. Tsunade threw the items at Naruto which he had caught. "Now go along brat."

Naruto left with the items and began on his way to complete the mission.

After she saw Naruto leave from her window and saw that he was a good distance away. She began to make her way under her desk and was proud to find a big supply of sake and a case filled with a lot of money.. She began to laugh so hard. Yes she would feel bad later, but for now she will enjoy the big benefits with her deal with the brat and she's pretty sure that the blond will enjoy himself anyways despite acting like he doesn't like the Uchiha. Chills ran up her spine at thinking about what he would do to the blond but she decided to forget about it in favor of counting her money. 'Yes it was a very good deal."

Sasuke smirked, so phase two of his great plan was coming along great now to tell his original of what was happening. The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. Leaving not a hint of his trace behind.

"Bye Naruto! Good luck on your mission! The guards called out.

"Yeah thanks!" Naruto began jumping tree to tree looking at the map and in his hands. The package was pretty big and a little heavy so he decided to strap it on his back with some rope and made a makeshift backpack making it easier to travel.

Naruto looked at the location he needed to go to it didn't seem pretty far he could get there maybe a little past noon if he continued at top speed. The forest around him seemed pretty calm and it was a nice enough day, so he might as well take it easy. I mean why should he even run when there's no rush? Naruto decided to slow down a bit so his feet didn't need to bleed on the way and continued on.

He jumped from tree to tree calmly and took another look at the map. The area he was going towards seemed strangely familiar to him, but he couldn't really recall why. He stopped looking at the map for a moment and tried to think of what it could be.

While Naruto was looking at the map 2 pairs of eyes were watching him go by and a wide grin was spread on their faces seeing the oblivious blond go by.

Naruto continued to think as to why it seemed so familiar, but stopped when he felt unknown chakras signatures. He threw kunai at one of the trees behind him and out came two other ninjas with a noticeable scratch on their headbands.

"Hey there. I see you've found us, but you see we're in a hurry and if you don't mind we would like that package behind your back." The two threw kunais at Naruto, but Naruto blocked it and dodged an incoming kick towards his legs

"Wow you're not so bad blondie." The two smirked and made clones that surrounded Naruto.

Naruto smirked. "Well if you two knew who I was you would know better to not mess with me, but I'm guessing people like you will never learn your lesson, so why don't I just skip the lesson and get to the punishment. Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto's cloned began scattering and went to attack the two ninjas head on.

The two were able to block and hit some of the clones causing smoke to appear. They saw only one Naruto and began to go in for the final kill. "Too bad you have to die blondie, but I have to say you were kind of cute. " Yeah we could've had a bit of fun together." The two grinned and slashed their kunais at Naruto, but right when the kunais hit him he disappeared.

"Damn where did he go!" The two looked around for a few seconds but right when they saw him he already had two rasengans in his hands and was coming towards them.

"Sorry you guys were a bit late and thanks for the compliment, but my boyfriend would've killed you two before you could do that. He grinned and rendered the two nins unconscious. With a pained scream the two fell to the ground their faces showing no sign of consciousness.

" Well now that that's done what should I do with these two now." He thought for a moment then smirked at what he could do with these two

"Well that was fun." All Naruto did was giggle and continue on his way. "That was definitely the highlight of my day. I better hurry up though or I'll be late. Naruto began to go on his way leaving behind the two ninjas naked in a kinky position(I'll leave to your imaginations ;) ) and with drawings on their faces with Naruto was here and tied to a tree for all to see.

Sasuke who was behind a tree smirked at the blonde's handy he saw the two coming towards Naruto he was about to jump down and kick their asses, but when he saw that Naruto could handle it he stayed down.

It seemed better to have stayed hidden and see narutos impressive skills and imagination to work on those two. He chuckled at the two who were in that position but grimaced a little thinking of how his Naruto did that and touched them. It brought shivers to his spine knowing Naruto can be a little sadistic, but it would've been boring if his idiot wasn't the way he was and with a nod he left the site and disappeared in a cloud of smoke to relay the message.

Naruto snickered a little at the way he had left those rogue nins. The thought of someone else finding them made Naruto almost roll on the ground and laugh the rest of the day off. Too bad he had a mission to complete, but he was almost there anyways just a few more minutes and he'll be there. He looked at the package on his back and wondered what could be in the parcel that was so important? It felt kind of his heavy but not too heavy that it would break his back. He left the thought alone and continued


End file.
